


Drabbles in Time

by Drabblesaurus Rex (Maysun)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Time Travel, time travel boot camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maysun/pseuds/Drabblesaurus%20Rex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the boot camps on the Challenge forum on FF.net </p><p>50 different characters and 50 different prompts combined for 50 drabbles about traveling in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gregory Goyle-Sly

As the flames consumed him, Greg could only think of hid grandfather telling him with that so very disspoainted frown, that this was not a death fit for a slytherin. His life and death brought only misery and shame to his family name and brought them no power. Following in his father's footsteps to grovel at the feet of a madman. Greg was cringing when the white void enveloped him.

"You can do better than that," A voice spoke from somewhere undeterminable.

"Who...Grandfather?" Greg croaked, his voice still rough and stinging from smoke.

"You can do better Gregory Goyle. You could have done so much to bring power and pride back to that name."

"I'm sorry Grandfather! I didn't understand," it seemed so clear now. What he'd heard about hindsight, that it was always so much clearer to look back. He could see where he went wrong to obviously. 

"You can do better, and you will. You have been given an oppertunitiy that you will use to its full potential, like a true Slytherin."

"Yes Grandfather," Greg said, trying not to let his confusion leak into his voice.  
The white nothingness that had surrounded him seemed to press in closer to him. Closer and closer until he could have sworn it was wrapping around him feeling oddly like...

....his blankets?

  
He paniced for a moment, unsure of where he was before the memories started to sink back into his mind. He was at home, the night before September 1st of his first year at Hogwarts. The memories of a white void surrounding him, the moments of his death, years and years spent at the school already floated in his mind until they seemed like a hazy bad dream.

  
However, one thing remained imbeded in his mind. A promise he had made to the voice of his grandfather. A promise to be a worthy Slytherin, to be sly and cunning, to bring power and pride to the Goyle name. A promise he intended to keep.


	2. Tobias Snape-Who Is That

"Who is that," Tobias grumbled under his breath, look through squinted eyes at his son and the girl standing next to him. 

"My name is Lily Evans, sir, pleasure to meet you," she step toward his with a hand out to shake. Tobais' eyes flickered to his son who looked mortified at the sudden and presumably unexpected meeting. In that moment the dreams he had dismissed from the night before felt more real than ever. Never had he noticed the fear in his son's eyes. Fear of his own father.

Very carefully Tobias took the girl's hand and shook it lightly. Very carefully he didn't look at his son for a moment, scared of what he would see.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Evans," he didn't smile, he wasn't sure how to anymore, but he nodded his head her way and look at his son once before heading back inside. Eileen was inside and he still wasn't sure how...if...what he could do for her. But for his son...

"Severus," he said that night, watching his son walk up the stairs to his bedroom. "Lily Evans looks like a wonderful girl, don't ever forget how important she is to you. Ever. Don't you ever become me. Don't you ever let what I did to you and your mother ruin you. You're better than I'll ever be and that scared me ever since you were a boy. Don't you ever become me Severus, because you aren't." 

Life got a little better after that. Not perfect, not fixed, but better. Eileen moved back to the Prince family Estate, Severus went with her although he stopped by twice a year, on Christmas and on Tobias' birthday. Tobias was lonely a lot of the time but he wrote to his wife and son and sometimes even sent the letters. From their replies he knew things were better than those nightmares half remembered. 

He certainly hadn't dreamed about being invited to his son's wedding or getting to know his grandchildren even though they never stayed over. The fear had never really left his son's eyes, no matter how he tried to hide it over the years. He knew his grandchildren though, and he would not change that for the world.


	3. Regulus Black- I Have Something To Tell You

Regulus looked nervously up at his brothers door. Sirius had always intimidated him as a kid. And wasn't that what he was again? Just a scrawny little kid, the younger son, the back up plan. He had certainly felt like it until Sirius had gotten himself thrown out and suddenly all their parents attention was on him for once. It had felt so good back then he would have done anything to get more of it from them, like some sort of junky. His need for their approval had lead to some horrific mistakes and trying to make up for those mistakes had killed him. And somehow he was here again, back in the body of his 1 1year old self the night before his first year at Hogwarts. He knew what he wanted to do, if this was really real. He knew what he should do. 

He knocked on Sirius' door and peeked his head inside.

"Siri, are you awake?" He said, for some reason suprised at how squeeky his voice sounded.

"I am now you brat," Sirius said and rolled back over in his bed while pulling his blankets over his head.

"Siri," Regulus whined, and tried to convince himself he was just playing an act of a whiny child. "I've got something to tell you!"

"Tell me in the morning Reg," Sirius said, his voice sounding so exhausted Regulus had to wonder what his brother had been up to all day.

"I can't!" Regulus insisted as he walked in and shut the door behind him. He hestitated a second before climbing onto his brother's bed. He really didn't ahve time to worry if his younger self would have done that. "Mom and Dad will be awake in the morning."

"What do you have to tell me that you can't tell Mom and Dad?" Sirius said, finally pulling the blankets away from his face.

"You can't tell anyone," Regulus blurt out, although it wouldn't matter much after tomorrow.

"I promise," Sirius said although Regulus could remember just how many times his brother had broken that promise before.

"Really promise this time," Regulus said for just that reason.

"I'm not going to swear some blood oath or something Reg just tell me,"

"I wanna...I wanna be sorted into Griffindor with you tomorrow," Regulus said, the small voice and quiet gulp and swaety palms suddnely very real. Even if he had been nearly a  
grown man when he died, even if he remembered that former life, the idea of crossing his parents terrified him. And make no mistake not being a Slytherin like they wanted was crossing them.

"What," Sirius said, his eyes widened.

"I don't want to be by myself," Regulus said, and realized it was true. All these things had never had the courage to tell his brother before. "And if I'm in your house at least I'll know you."

"Reg," Sirius said, sitting up and looking Regulus in the eye "Reg I don't think it works like that, I don't think you can choose what house you go into. I jsut think the...I mean it just depends on what house fits you best. And I was never a Slytherin, but you are."

"I don't want to loose you, I don't want to have to hate you just 'cause we're in different houses at school."

"Reg," and Regulus found himself wrapped up in his brother's arms and the blanket he was still holding. "We don't have to hate eachother just cause we're in different houses. You're my brother and I'll always look after you alright?"

"But you're always talking about how nasty Slytherins are when you think Mom can't hear you."

"Well a lot of them at school are Reg," Sirius said and ruffled his hair. "But I promise you're better than any of them. I know you aren't nasty and if you were I'd tell you."

"Yeah you would," Regulus couldn't help but agree.

"So accept whatever house you get sorted into okay? I won't let it change anything between us, alright?"

"Alright."

"Now go back to your room and get to sleep before one of the elves wakes up Mom."

"'Kay"

"Night Reg."

"Night Siri."


	4. Sirius Black- Work

It would take work. That much Sirius knew. This time it wouldn't be the breeze it had been before. This time there would be no goofing off, no waiting until the last moment for every assignment, no more distractions. This time wouldn't be nearly as fun as the first time either, but that was a price he was willing to pay. It would be worth it. Anything was worth paying if he never had too feel that pain again, never had to see the haunted and dead eyes of his only friends staring back at him. Anything was worth paying to never see the look of utter betrayal on his godson's face when he was told he had to live with people who hated him. Sirius knew the pain of that sentence himself and he would pay any price to keep it from happening again. 

That was why he was going back.

It had taken him a long time to figure out how far to go, however. and how, at all. He thought about it endlessly, obsessed about it during his time imprisoned in his own childhood home. Questioning 'what if' after 'what if' he came to little conclusion. He hadn't payed enough attention when they were in school, never looked hard enough. He never saw when Peter started to drift away, or when his own pranks and jokes had started to turn cruel and deadly. He turned the memories over and over in his own mind, trying to find a common thread, trying to find the key moment he must reach. 

He never dreamed the answer would come after he died. 

As he fell backward into the Death Veil Sirius had the displeasure to see the expression on the face of his last friend and now the sole living Marauder. It was nearly overshadowed by the pure devastation of his godson's face. Sirius wondered why couldn't seem to feel anything about his own death. He only smiled, caught up in the joke he had just told his cousin. Hadn't she hit him with a stunning spell? Why could he still see everything? Had she missed? Then how could he be falling?

Everything around him turned white and he was blinded by the brilliance of it all. He arched his back and neck, trying to see what he was falling toward now.   
Was he going to fall forever? It felt like no time had passed and yet an eternity had passed already. 

As he looked down Sirius saw a pool, but not one filled with water. The surface was silvery, more like a pensive but with the memories contained within more visible. He could see clearly his own turn under the Sorting Hat, just before his time at Hogwarts started. He could see from his own eyes, looking out at the crowd, and also from the many eyes that had been staring back at him from the older students, and yet also from the eyes of his peers, waiting in line off to the side of the Great Hall. 

He knew now, why he was seeing this. Someone, something, maybe magic itself, had heard his prayers and desperate late night pleas. His final question was even answered. The turning point. His own Sorting Ceremony. 

All paths were laid before him now as he fell for an eternity into that pool. He could change things. He would change things, and his own fate along with it all. It would take work, but that was a price he was willing to pay.


End file.
